My Girl in the Pink Pajamas
by ericastwilight
Summary: A short story of a boy who falls in love the night of his neighbor's slumber party. Watch them grow from kids to young adults. Former witfit prompt.


**My Girl in Pink Pajamas**

* * *

**Betaed by kyla713 thanks, love**

**Originally a Witfit Prompt, added a little more and had it betaed. Enjoy. **

**Note: All in Edward's point of view. Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice are nine years old, while Rosalie and Emmett are only five.**

* * *

"Shhh," I hissed at Emmett as he scrambled back on his feet.

Jasper snorted, holding his hand over his big mouth to keep his laughter inside.

"Sothry," Emmett whispered, blushing brightly.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Emmett was my kid brother and only six years old. Normally, whenever he had tried to hang out with Jasper and me, I'd tell him to piss off, but since we were sneaking out, I'd known he'd rat us out if I hadn't let him come.

"Come on," I said quietly. We tiptoed across my yard and onto Deputy Swan's lawn, shortly after his bedroom light had went out.

"Do you think we'll scare them, Edferd?" Emmett asked, his big blue eyes wide with excitement.

I chuckled and nodded. "Swan's scared of her own shadow."

Jasper laughed and agreed. "So is icky Alice."

"But I don't wanna scare Rosalie," Emmett mumbled, his bottom lip trembling. Darn baby.

I rolled my eyes again; of course, he likes little Miss Swan's baby sister. I'd seen them just yesterday, holding hands – disgusting.

"Then go home," I growled lowly. Emmett's eyes widened further, but he shook his head.

"How do we do this?" Jasper asked, looking up at the second story window that we knew was Bella's.

"Well, Baby Swan thinks I'm cute," I said thoughtfully, shuddering at the thought. "Maybe I can pretend to like her and ask her to come outside."

"That will get Swan out, but I wanna scare Alice," Jasper whispered.

"Hmm." I scratched the back of my head in thought. A devious smile pulled on my lips as my eyes settled on Emmett. Jasper's matching smile told me we were thinking the same thing.

~oOo~

Emmett stood under Swan's bedroom window and threw a few small rocks at it. The window creaked a bit as Bella pulled it open. She had a stupid pink Power Puff Girls nightgown on and her hair was down; she never wore her hair like that. I had no idea it was so long. The moonlight made it look all shiny and pretty. It looked really soft, too.

"Emmett Patrick Cullen," Bella sang softly. "What are you doing down there?"

"Can… May I ta – lk to Rosie?" he asked, stuttering – dummy.

Bella giggled and nodded. It was a cute sound and really pretty. I always tried to make her laugh just to hear it when we were in class.

"Emmy," Rosie whispered, her voice raspy and tired. Rosie looked nothing like her big sister, because they didn't have the same mama, at least that's what Mrs. Newton said. Bella had pretty dark hair, that looked almost like licorice in the sun. Rosie had lighter hair; the color was the same as the wheat fields at Grandpa's ranch in Kansas.

"Rosie can you, um, please come down?" Emmett asked like we had practiced, toeing the grass with his slipper. He was the picture of innocence. Stupid girls wouldn't think he'd be up to something.

"Why, Embear?" Rosalie asked, rubbing at her eyes with her little fingers.

"Embear," Jasper snickered beside me as we hid behind a bush. I laughed, but quickly shushed him with an elbow to the gut.

"I missed you," Emmett answered quietly.

"Aww," Bella said from beside Rosie. "That's sweet, Emmett. We'll meet you out by the forest edge in a minute."

Yes, it worked. I knew Bella was really protective of tiny Rosalie and would never allow her to come out alone. Alice would of course tag along, because that's what she does - gets into everybody's business.

"Okay," Emmett said softly.

"Miss you, too, Emmy," Rosie said before giggling. Bella closed the window, and they disappeared from view.

Emmett walked over to us and we put step two of our plan in motion.

~oOo~

When we jumped down from the trees almost on top of them, the girls screamed so loud that I swore they made my ears bleed.

"Wolves!" Rosalie screamed loudly, running back toward her house and right into a tree. Stupid girl didn't watch where she was going.

"Rosie!" Bella cried out and ran to her sister. Rosalie crumbled on the ground, her baby blue pajamas started to turn red. She was bleeding.

Alice ran back toward us as we froze in stunned silence, punching Jasper in the stomach before stomping on his foot. Jasper cried out in pain, but he managed to whimper a "sorry."

"Rosie," Emmett whispered as he knelt by her. He removed his cowboy and Indians pajama shirt and held it over Rosalie's nose gently. Bella took it from him, making sure Rosie could still breathe. "Is she going to be okay, Bella?" Bella nodded and sniffled.

"What a cry baby," I said with a roll of my eyes. "It's just a nose bleed." But there was a lot of blood.

Bella was suddenly on her feet, her hands in fists at her sides. The wind blew her hair around her and she looked like an angry angel.

"Cry baby!" she screamed. She stomped over to me and slapped my cheek. It stung; not only my cheek, but my heart as tears rolled down her pink cheeks. Her big brown eyes looked like they'd melt steel, she was so mad at me. I felt tears fall from my own eyes as I saw all the feelings she had for me disappear.

She hated me now.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," she hissed. "I never want to talk to you again!"

~oOo~

**Six Years Later**

"Baby Swan, you can't keep pretending I'm not in the room with you."

She ignored me like she always did when she got mad at me. Her silent treatment made me feel like shit. I hated it and she knew it. The first time she had gave me this type of punishment, it had lasted almost three months. The only reason she started talking to me again was because I punched Jacob Black for pushing her in a mud puddle.

No one did that to my girl and got away with it.

Yeah, I don't think girls are disgusting anymore. I loved Bella, not that she'd ever see me as anything more than her best friend, who was a guy. Especially now, but I had no idea why she was so mad at me. I just knew that after break at school, she suddenly stopped talking to me.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear. "Baby, please talk to me."

Bella pursed her pretty lips in anger, she really hated when I called her Baby.

"Bella!" Rosalie said behind me. I turned to see her walking into Swan's living room with her backpack. "I'm gonna stay at Irina's tonight. Dad said he'll be working late again."

"Okay, be careful."

"Always am," Rosalie said, closing the door behind her.

"You shouldn't let her hang out with Irina and her sister, Tanya," I said, hoping to get Bella to talk to me. "Tanya will corrupt her." Tanya was a bitch, and Rosalie had no business with the likes of her.

"You should know."

Oh, now we're getting somewhere.

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw you," she whispered, averting her eyes from mine.

Huh? "I have no idea what you're talking about, Baby," I said.

"I saw her kissing you and putting something in your back pocket."

"Oh." That stupid girl had accosted me in the hallway when I went to grab something from my locker during one of my classes. She _tried_ kissing me as she put her copy of her house key in my pocket. I had a feeling Bella didn't stick around when I pushed Tanya away from me, and stuck her key in Eric's locker instead.

"Do you like her?"

I snorted. "Hell no."

Bella looked at me, surprised. "You don't?"

I shook my head, and now I understood. She was mad, because she was jealous. "Nope. I'm not interested in her like that. She tried to kiss me, but I pushed her away, Baby."

"Oh," Bella said softly, looking completely confused. "I just thought since she's _done_ things with other guys that you'd… you know."

I shook my head and laughed. "That's exactly why I'm going to stay away from Tart Tanya. She'd give anyone a blow job."

Bella's face scrunched up in disgust, and she shook her head. Her face suddenly softened and she sighed. "Edward," she whispered, turning to face me on the couch. Her knees were touching the side of my thigh, and I became hyperaware of her.

"Yeah."

She leaned toward me slowly. _Oh please_. Finally, her lips pressed softly against my own. They were so sweet and soft, and I wanted more. I held her face in my hands, kissing her softly and gently – like she deserved.

The sudden shrill of her phone startled the both of us. She blushed brightly, causing me to smile. She bit her lip and looked at my mouth again. She still wanted to kiss me.

_Yes!_

"I, um, should get that."

I nodded and continued to smile at her.

"Hey, Dad," she said after picking up the phone. "Oh, okay. Yeah, Rosalie already left. No, Alice is out of town." I wondered why he was asking about Rosalie and Alice. "I'm more than old enough to stay home by myself. Ugh, fine. I'll ask if it's all right."

She hung up with her father shortly afterward, and she sat down beside me. "He has to stay overnight," Bella said softly. "He doesn't want me to stay alone. Do you think your mother will mind if I stay at your house?"

I grinned and shook my head. I'd do all the household chores for a month if Bella could stay overnight. It helped that Chief Swan trusted me.

~oOo~

I avoided the third step from the bottom and the eleventh one as I snuck back upstairs. My mother insisted Bella sleep in my room while I took the couch. Not that I minded. I loved the idea of Bella sleeping in my bed, but I really wanted to lie down beside her.

I managed to get to the landing without alerting the whole house and entered my bedroom quietly. Bella, thankfully, hadn't locked it. I crept across my room and gasped when I saw her. God, she was beautiful.

The full moon's rays through my window fell upon her pale skin, casting an unearthly glow and beauty over her delicate features.

My dark blue sheets were twisted around her feet, no longer sheltering her from the light draft coming from the window. My eyes lingered over her slender legs, the curve of her backside and over her almost bare back.

Her pajamas were much different from what she wore at her slumber party six years ago. Back then, it was a Power Puff Girls nightgown that reached past her knobby knees. This time, her sleep attire consisted of a tank top and shorts.

I felt my pants tightened and I groaned at the reaction of my adolescent body. Damn hormones. I crawled in beside her, careful to keep my erection from her pliant form.

"About time," she whispered. She turned to face me, her eyes heavily lidded with sleep.

"Go back to sleep, Baby."

She nodded and grinned a bit. She moved toward me, her eyes suddenly more alert. "Not before I get my kiss goodnight, Edward," she said softly.

I sighed.

That was the first of many nights that I'd snuck in her room or into my own. We had explored each other's bodies as we progressed in our relationship - slowly, though.

We both had known what we would risk if we moved too fast. We weren't stupid. We knew all about the consequences of having sex. We both decided to wait until we were both ready.

I'd wait for her, because I loved her.

~oOo~

**Three Years Later**

I heard my girl sniffle against my shoulder as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Baby," I said softly. I knew she didn't want to be here. "We can go upstairs and lay down."

"But what will they say?" She asked softly, hiccupping.

"Who gives a fuck?" I said tersely.

I fucking hated funerals and the wake afterward was always worse. Did they really think after someone has buried a loved one that they want a bunch of nosy people around? Um, no! I mean, how many damn casseroles were two girls going to eat? I mean fuck, give my girl something decent to eat than that shit.

"Edward," she whispered, nuzzling my neck. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and wished I could just pull her onto my lap. I watched as Mrs. Newton glanced in our direction, hoping to catch us in some indecent act to provide some juicy gossip, no doubt.

Fucking bitch. Like I'd try to grope my girl at her father's funeral. I hated all these people. They all put up a front, pretending to care about Bella and Rosalie. None of them gave a shit, they were all here to gossip, and watch two poor girls mourn. It was a sick form of entertainment in this tiny town.

Hell, I wouldn't doubt they hoped one of them would crack under the pressure. Renee, their mother, had died giving birth to Rosalie, because her bumfuck doctor snipped something accidently. I had no idea what, but the end result was that Charlie managed to sue for malpractice and was awarded four million dollars.

Even after Charlie had received the settlement, he refused to move from their house. That meant that all that money was for Bella and Rosalie. But I knew they would've traded all of the money to have their parents back.

Charlie Swan died in shootout in an attempted robbery of First County Bank on Smith Avenue the previous week. These leeches were hoping for Bella to show that she was incapable of watching over her sister so one of them might be able to take over the estate. Assholes.

They were all waiting to see who would be their guardians. Mr. Jenks cleared his throat and called for everyone to quiet down.

"Miss Swan, we can start once your sister comes back down."

Bella nodded and her hand moved under my shirt. Her hand was cold, causing me to shiver. She whispered a "sorry," trying to move away. I shook my head and tightened my hold on her.

"I'm here," Rosalie said from the bottom of the stairs. Whispers broke out as they took in her attire. Rosalie had grown to be a cute girl, she was still in her early teens and she was just as lovely as her sister. What was causing the obnoxious whispers was the fact that she was wearing a pair of too long, plaid pajama pants that were much too big for her.

"Where did you find Dad's pj's, Sissy?" Bella asked, a smile on her sweet lips.

"Hamper," Rosalie said, shrugging. "Still smell like him, too." Bella's smile widened.

"Come here," Bella said, holding her free arm out for her sister. Rosalie cuddled into Bella's side and we all turned our attention to the flat screen on the wall in front of us. Mr. Jenks pointed the remote at the DVD player, and Charlie's face came into view.

"He's in his office at the station," Bella said softly.

"His second home," Rosalie mumbled, twisting a few strands of Bella's long hair in her fingers.

"If you're watching this, then I'm no longer there to watch over my two angels," Charlie said on the video. "First, Bella, I want you to know I'm so damn proud of you." She sighed softly and snuggled closer to me. "Second, Rosalie, please promise me that you'll keep working on that fast ball."

Rosalie chuckled. "Every day, Daddy."

"Edward, son, I know you're there with Bella," Charlie said, shaking head. "You've never left her side after that night when you carried my little Rose inside my house. Do you remember what you promised me that night, wearing those ridiculous Ninja Turtle Pajamas?"

Jasper snorted from the recliner nearby. "He remembered that."

"Not much better than you're He-Man pants and mismatched Scooby-Doo ones," I teased. Jasper grinned as Alice, who sat beside him, laughed.

Bella giggled along with her sister. Emmett came in the living room, holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate for Rosalie. He settled on the floor and rested his head on her knees.

"What did you say to him?" Bella asked.

"I'm sure he'll tell you, Baby."

We watched as Charlie cleared his throat and smiled. "You told me that night that no matter how mad Bella was, you'd always be there for her. You said that you'd be there to take care of her and Rosie when I couldn't."

Bella looked up at me and smiled, her eyes filling with tears.

"I told you that night that I may hold you to that promise. Here's your chance. Take care of my Bella and Rosalie. Since you'll reach eighteen before Bella, you'll be responsible for their estate. You'll be watched by your parents, just to be on the safe side, but I trust you. And besides, your father said you're a wiz with his portfolio, so I'm sure I don't have to worry about you taking advantage of them."

"Well, shit," Jasper said loudly.

"And Edward, you and Bella now have my blessing," Charlie said. The video ended and the whispers started to become louder.

"Blessing," Bella said in confusion.

I laughed and blushed. "I asked your Dad that night you slapped me if I could have your hand in marriage."

Bella laughed. "Oh, man. I can't believe he left you responsible for us."

"It's only for a few months for you, and three years for Rosalie."

"I'm not worried about any of that. I know you'll watch over us, but I'm just worried what this means for you. I don't want to hold you back."

"You wouldn't be holding me back, Baby."

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you," she whispered in my ear. I kissed her soft lips, whispering my love for her.

By the end of the evening, everyone in town assumed we'd get married right after graduation, become pregnant and Rosalie would be living with my parents. I think that asshole Eric started a fucking pool, too.

Assholes.

~oOo~

**Three Years Later**

I dropped the softball equipment on the floor of our living room, groaning from the strain. Rosalie's softball tournament was brutal. Bella hadn't been able to attend since she had finals this week, so I willingly went along for the ride.

The high school, thankfully, allowed me to go along to help the team doctor. I was always looking for anything to give me more credits and brownie points for medical school. My interest was in sports medicine. I loved sports, and I had always wanted to be a doctor, so this specialty seemed like the natural choice.

"I'm jumping into the shower and heading to bed, Edward," Rosalie said. "Thank you so much for your help today." She kissed my cheek and headed for the stairs. I whispered a "goodnight" before I locked up.

I trudged upstairs and popped my back, relishing how my muscles loosened a bit. I quickly removed all my clothing and walked over to bed. Bella lay on the left side of our bed, her arm reaching to my side, peacefully unaware of my presence. I loved watching her sleep. I idly wondered what she was wearing, my body instantly reacting to her bare legs.

I groaned and crawled into bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled the crook of her neck. She mumbled and wiggled her delicious bare ass against my erection.

"Baby," I hissed, tightening my hold on her. "What are you wearing?"

"Your favorite," she whispered huskily.

I bit my lip and bucked my hips against her bottom. "I love when you wear my t-shirt." I took her earlobe in my mouth, sucking softly.

"Oh," she whimpered. "Missed you."

"Missed you, too. So much, Baby."

"Please," she said softly, her hands guiding mine over her breasts and her stomach.

I moaned and gently rolled over her. I kissed her lips softly, whispering my love for her. I slid my tongue in her sweet mouth and settled my hips in between hers. I loved how she seemed to always be ready for me.

I slid inside my girl slowly, allowing us both to relish in the moment. I'd been away for four fucking days, and with her studies, I hadn't been inside her for almost two weeks. An eternity for us.

I pulled my t-shirt up over her full, round breasts, leaving it on for now. I pulled a taut nipple into my mouth, flicking it with my tongue. Bella keened softly as her legs wrapped around my calves. I groaned as our connection deepened.

"Baby," I whispered. "Love you."

"Love you, Edward."

I stroked in and out of her, watching the love of my life as she arched closer. This was something I craved more than my own release. I loved that I would be the only one that could have her like this. Her breasts called for attention as she tugged on my hair deliciously. I complied, kissing and nipping at them gently.

"Marry me, Baby," I said.

"Yes," she whispered and giggled softly.

I smiled against her neck. "Was that 'yes, I'll marry you, or 'yes, that feels good?'"

She laughed, but it quickly turned into a moan as I thrust harder inside her. "Both," she moaned.

"Good," I said, resting my sweaty forehead against hers. I increased my pace as her hips met mine perfectly. "So good." I groaned as her little teeth latched onto my neck in an attempt to keep from crying out.

Her muscles clenched around me, bringing me to a blinding release. I rolled onto my back, pulling her into my side. I ran my fingers through her hair and over her back.

"I can't believe you asked me to marry you while we were having sex," Bella said laughing.

"Technically, this is the tenth time I asked you to marry me," I reminded her. "The first time I asked was the night you slapped me for the second time that night."

"Oh, yes," she said, still laughing. "That's so much better."

"What?" I said, swatting her bottom.

"Hello, you tried to kiss me after making me cry. Did you really think that was a good idea?"

"No," I whispered. "But I was nine and didn't really understand why your bare knees and shoulders were making me wonder what your lips felt like."

She giggled. "Boys."

I shrugged and rolled us so that she straddled my hips. I brushed my hand over her knees, propped myself up to brush my lips over her shoulders. "After all these years, I still want to know what your lips feel like when I look at you."

She hummed and brushed her mouth over mine. "Were they worth all the trouble I gave you that night?"

"I did deserve your anger that night. I'd have done anything for you. I would've strutted around in your pj's if you'd ask me."

She laughed again, the movements doing wonderful things to her beautiful breasts. "So where's my ring?" she asked with a small smile.

I shifted enough to reach for something in the drawer beside our bed.

"You hid it in your pencil box?" she asked in confusion. I had kept my school box since I was nine years old, filled with things that meant a lot to me. She looked over my shoulder as I moved a pair a movie stubs for our first date, a picture of us making kissing snow angels, a small pile of notes that she'd given me over the years and several other things. When I found what I was looking for I hid it in my palm with a smile.

"Let me see," she said as she tried to make a grab for it. "Is it one of those rings you always used to get me from the machines when we were kids?"

"Aww, you ruined my surprise," I said.

She held out her hand. "Gimme." I smiled and put the big blue candy ring on her finger. Her bottom lip trembled and tears formed in her eyes. "You kept the ring I threw at you, all this time."

I nodded and shrugged. "We'll go get something soon, maybe do some shopping in Seattle."

"I love you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around me.

"Love you, too."

"Edward," she said as I palmed her ass, while she giggled.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go clothes shopping, too? I need new pajamas."

Fuck yes. Something pink perhaps?


End file.
